


Justin and Justine Meet Moana

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Moana (2016), Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Justin and Justine remember their late father telling them about the legend of Te Fiti and Te Kā, the lava demon, they must go back into the past to help Moana Waialiki go to find Maui, the demigod, so that they can save the future of Hawaii, especially the land that Moana comes from known as Motunui.





	1. Chapter 1

Ten years ago, we are shown a peaceful home with a man smiling to his twin children as he was telling them a bedtime story.

"In the beginning, there was only ocean until the mother island emerged: Te Fiti," Adam told his children before they were going to bed about a story that been handed down in the family for generations. "Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself. And Te Fiti shared it with the world. But in time, some begin to seek Te Fiti's heart. They believed that they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs. And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was a Demigod of the wind and sea. He was a warrior. A trickster. A shape-shifter who could change form with the power of his magical fish hook. And his name was Maui. But without her heart, Te Fiti began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible darkness. Maui tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart: Te Kā, a demon of earth and fire. Maui was struck from the sky, never to be seen again. And his magical fish hook and the heart of Te Fiti, were lost to the sea. Where even now, 1,000 years later, Te Kā and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart, hiding in the darkness that will continue to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable death! But one day, the heart will be found by someone who would journey beyond the reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore Te Fiti's heart and save us all."

"Wow, that's a great story, Daddy." Justine smiled.

"Who's Maui?" Justin added.

"He is a demigod, though he was born to human parents centuries ago," Adam told his twins. "Being saved by the gods from his horrible mortal parents, they blessed him with immortality and supernatural abilities."

"Wow!" Justin and Justine beamed.

"I wish we could be like him," Justin said. "We would be like superheros!"

"Well, you two are both special in your own way," Adam smiled to his children. "I know that someday, you'll become great people in the future."

"We'll make you proud, Daddy." Justine promised.

"I know you two will," Adam smiled as he kissed his twins on their foreheads. "You always make me proud. Good night."

"Good night, Daddy." Justin and Justine smiled back.

"Good night, my children, have a wonderful sleep." Adam smiled as he then turned out the light to let Justin and Justine get some sleep.

"Wow, Sis, I sure wish that we could be like Maui." Justin said once they were alone.

"I know; I've always wanted to be a superhero." Justine replied.

"Maybe we will," Justin said. "Well, good night."

"Good night." Justine replied.

And with that, the twins closed their eyes, and went to get some sleep. The two soon fell asleep.

Ten years later...

Justine sighed as she thought about what her father told her and Justin as she sat in her desk in Mr. Teacherman's classroom.

"Miss Reid?" Mr. Teacherman called. "Miss Reid? MISS REID!"

"Huh? What?" Justine blinked.

Some of the others laughed at Justine since she was called on like that.

"Were you sleeping in my class?!" Mr. Teacherman glared.

"No, sir, um, I was just thinking about the lesson." Justine told him.

"Oh, really then?" Mr. Teacherman replied. "Then what is the lesson?"

"Um... The Declaration of Independence?" Justine shrugged.

The others laughed at her again.

"Stop laughing!" Justine pouted.

"Close, but not close enough," Mr. Teacherman told Justine. "Today's lesson is about The War of 1812."

"Too bad your man lady boyfriend isn't here to protect you or your twin brother." Heather mocked Justine.

"At least I have someone to love." Justine murmured.

"Ooh..." Some students oohed at what Justine told Heather.

"Zip it!" Heather glared at the other students.

"Students, I've got to the go to the office real quick, don't try anything funny while I'm gone." Mr. Teacherman told his students before he soon left the classroom.

"At least my daddy is still alive and my mom loves me." Heather told Justine.

"Oooh!" The others oohed.

"At least my brother doesn't play pranks on me all the time because he hates me." Justine glared.

The others then oohed again.

"SHUT UP!" Heather glared at them. "I don't know who you think you are; you're only popular because of Mike Mazinsky. If it wasn't for her, you would be a loser."

"She's my friend, and she's always been so nice to me!" Justine glared back. "And, unlike you, I don't care about popularity."

"Ladies, ladies, no need to fight," Hunter smirked as he came between Heather and Justine. "I'll go out with both of you."

"GET LOST!" Heather and Justine both tossed the Dastardly boy and made him end up in Amy's desk.

"And you know, Jo is going to beat the crap out of you, Dastardly, if you ever come near me again, and once I tell her what you did." Justine warned.

"Hiding behind that girlfriend of yours, so typical of you, Justine." Heather mocked.

"AT LEAST I HAVE SOMEBODY TO LOVE ME!" Justine glared at Heather. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST BUZZ OFF ALREADY, YOU QUEEN BEE?!" Thanks to her rage and anger, Heather's desk got lava on it.

"W-What are you doing?" Heather's eyes widened.

The students looked to the lava and began to freak out since they hadn't seen Justine do that before.

"You better LEAVE ME ALONE!" Justine told Heather.

"You can shoot lava?!" Heather asked out of shock.

"I said leave me ALONE!" Justine cried out before shooting lava from her hands.

Luckily for Heather, she was able to duck down, but the lava melted the glass from the window which made a hole appear. Justine trembled slightly at the now damaged classroom and she soon ran off with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile in Ms. Butterbean's classroom...

"Okay, class, can anyone tell me-" Ms. Butterbean was about to ask.

Justin didn't pay attention and he wiped his eye and noticed that it was a tear.

"Dude, are you crying?" Eddy asked.

Justin raised his hand.

"Uh, Justin?" Ms. Butterbean asked.

"May I use the bathroom?" Justin asked since this was serious.

"Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead." Ms. Butterbean allowed.

Justin nodded and walked out the classroom.

"Ms. Butterbean, can I go to the bathroom?" Jonny asked.

"No." Ms. Butterbean glared at him.

"Aww..." Jonny pouted.

Justin wandered the hallways and soon went to find Justine since he could sense her distress. He then heard a crying noise coming from the supply closet. He then opened the door to see his sister. "Justine?"

"Justin?" Justine looked over with tears in her baby blue eyes. "Please close the door; I don't want anyone to see me."

Justin nodded and shut the door. "What happened?" he then asked.

"It was Heather..." Justine sighed. "She was being her usual self... And Mr. Teacherman yelled at me... I guess because I kinda daydreamed in class about what Dad told us when we were little kids."

"Is that why you're crying?" Justin asked.

"No, I just lost it and shot lava in the classroom and almost killed Heather," Justine explained. "I'm so scared to show my face in the classroom; they might think I'm a freak."

There was then a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Justine cried out.

"If you're not opening the door, I'm coming in!" Drell's voice told the Reid twins which made them gasp since they hadn't seen the warlock in a while.

"Uh, Drell?" Justine asked.

"Yes, it's me, now open the door!" Drell's voice replied.

Justin opened the door.

"What're you doing here?" Justine asked as she wiped her eyes.

"There is an important task that only you two can handle," Drell told the twins. "It's about a woman named... Moana."

"What about her?" Justin asked.

"You mean you haven't heard the story?" Drell asked them. "I figured if anyone would tell you, it'd be your old man or Tito!"

"Justin, you remember about the legend that Dad told us about when we were kids?" Justine asked her father.

"But that was about Maui..." Justin said to Justine.

"Yes, but Moana Waialiki is also a distant relative of yours who needs help against the lava demon," Drell informed before the twins gave him an odd look. "Pele told me at the family reunion in Hawaii when Sabrina had to guess what her family secret is and I came as Hilda's date."

"This lava demon... Is it Te Kā?" Justin asked.

"You got it." Drell nodded.

Justin and Justine gulped nervously.

"Allow me to take you to your land..." Drell told them with a smile. "See? I'm a nice man, I'm not big and scary."

"Drell, can we beat Te Kā?" Justine asked nervously. "I mean, she's so powerful that she could overpower a demigod."

"I dunno, but let's hope you can." Drell replied.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Justin asked.

"Buh-Bye!" Drell smiled as he sent them away with his magic.

"DRELL!" Justin and Justine yelled out to the warlock.

"Oh, I wonder if they can do it?" Drell pondered.

"I'm sure they can." A female voice told him.

"GAH!" Drell yelped. "Hello, Pele."

"Hello, Drell." Pele replied stoically.

"Uh, lovely day, isn't it?" Drell smiled nervously.

"Yes, it is." Pele replied.

"So, what're the chances of the twins beating the lava demon?" Drell asked.

Pele narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, you were the one who told me about this at Limbo!" Drell defended.

"Maybe you should had gone with them to make sure they don't get hurt." Pele firmly told the warlock.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they can handle it, right?" Drell smiled nervously.

"Perhaps, but they don't know that a power inside of them that I don't think that they can control." Pele replied.

"Like they have demons inside of them?" Drell gulped slightly.

A portal soon opened up.

"Oh, look, a portal to Moana and Maui..." Pele smirked before pushing Drell inside.

"But you never answered my question though!" Drell told her.

"Oh, like you answered Justin and Justine's question?" Pele asked firmly before shutting him out.

"You can't do this to me!" Drell told her as he climbed back. "I'm the most powerful man in the universe!"

"Well, I'm a goddess, so who really wins here?" Pele said before grabbing his hand and squeezed it, making the warlock wince in pain.

"NO FAIR!" Drell whined like a child in pain.

"Life isn't fair, Drell." Pele told him.

"Can you let go of my hand?" Drell begged.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Pele said before squeezing harder.

"CUT IT OUT!" Drell begged her. "That's my arm wrestling fist!"

"Okay." Pele smirked and soon let go, but flicked his forehead which made him fall into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin and Justine yelled out as they soon ended up on a tropical island.

"Where are we?" Justin asked.

"We're on the tropical island." Justine observed.

There was a girl around their age with a leaf wreathe on her head who passed by the many villagers who came to her, asking for her help. "Oh, no, those kids are hurt or something," she then said once she saw the Reid twins and decided to go over to them. "I better go see them."

Justin and Justine stood up together and straightened each other out, but they were surprised that they were wearing clothing that fit in with the time period they were in.

"Excuse me, are you two all right?" The girl asked the Reid twins.

"Yeah, you must be Moana, right?" Justin replied.

"That's right, but how did you know?" The girl wondered.

"Uh, who doesn't know the Chief's daughter?" Justine smiled nervously and innocently.

"So, who are you two?" Moana asked them.

"I'm Justin Reid, and this is my twin sister, Justine Reid." Justin introduced.

"So I see..." Moana replied. "Well, I suppose, as you know, I am Moana Waialiki."

"It's very nice to meet you." Justine smiled.

"Likewise, so what brings you to my village?" Moana asked.

"Uh... Well... We came for a visit?" Justine smiled nervously.

"Oh, well, I'd love to stay and talk, but I have a busy life over here." Moana told the twins apologetically.

"Could we go into your village?" Justin asked.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring a couple of guests over into the village." Moana replied.

Justin and Justine smiled as they came to follow Moana.

"Every storm, this roof leaks no matter how many fronds I add." A villager frowned to Moana.

"Fixed!" Moana smiled as she then fixed the roof until the wind shifted the post. "Not the fronds."

"Aaugh!" The villager yelped.

Justin and Justine winced nervously for Moana.

"Do you want some help?" Justine offered. "We can help you if you want."

"Really?" Moana smiled.

"Sure." Justin smiled back.

"You don't have to." Moana smiled.

"We want to," Justine said. "Besides, this is a lot of work for just one person."

"Wow, thanks." Moana beamed.

The Reid twins then helped out the Chief's daughter.

A villager then handed a platter of food.

"Mmm... That's good pork." Moana smiled.

This made a nearby pig whimper and shake nervously at the mention of 'pork'.

"Oh! I didn't mean... I wasn't..." Moana smiled nervously before clearing her throat. "What? They're calling me, so... I gotta... Bye!"

Justine soothed the pig and pet it. The pig calmed down and smiled to her.

"So, which village are you guys from?" Moana asked the Reid twins.

"Uh, actually, we're, um, orphans, so our village got destroyed when we were kids, leaving us as the only survivors." Justin stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that; how did you survive?" Moana asked.

"We, uh, got lucky, I guess." Justine stammered slightly, though she felt uncomfortable with lying.

"I've been raising my little sister since then and being a good big brother to her." Justin added.

'Oh, yes, definitely, he's the best big brother ever." Justine smiled innocently. 

A chicken was soon wandering around before eating a rock.

"I'm glad that you two have each other," Moana said to them. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your village; it must've been tough losing your friends and your family."

"Yeah... You have no idea..." Justin mumbled softly.

Justine whimpered slightly as she was then fiddling with her necklace.

"I'm curious about that chicken eating the rock," A villager said to Moana. "He seems to lack the basic intelligence required for pretty much everything. Should we maybe just cook him?"

"Sometimes our strengths lie beneath the surface," Moana replied. "Far beneath in some cases. But I'm sure there's more to Heihei than meets the eye."

"It's the harvest," A village woman said. "This morning, I was husking coconuts, and--"

"Well... We should clear the diseased trees," Moana replied before she pointed to the better looking and healthier trees. "And we will start a new grove there."

"Thanks, Moana," The woman smiled. "She's doing great."

Moana smiled back as she visited with Justin and Justine to the needy villagers. Chief Tui and Sina came over and saw their daughter talking to her new friends.

"Moana, who are these strangers on our village?" Chief Tui asked his daughter.

"This is Justin and Justine Reid," Moana informed. "They're orphans and their village was destroyed when they were kids."

"Oh, dear..." Sina frowned. 

"We've been wandering all our lives to find a home and family..." Justine told the Chief and his wife.

"And I've been raising my twin sister since we were kids, protecting her from anything." Justin added.

"That's very noble of you, I suppose you could stay with us." Chief Tui replied.

"Chief?" A fisherman warned Tui. "There's something you need to see. Our traps in the east lagoon, they're pulling up less and less fish."

"Then we'll rotate the fishing ground." Moana replied.

"We have, there's no fish." The fisherman told her.

"Why don't you fish to the far side of the island?" Justin suggested.

"We tried." The fisherman replied.

"The windward side?" Justin asked. 

"And the leeward side, the shallows, the channel," The fisherman sulked. "We've tried the whole lagoon. They're just gone."

"I would talk to the counselor," Chief Tui suggested. "I'm sure we'll--"

"What if... We fished beyond the reef?" Justine suggested.

"No one goes beyond the reef." Chief Tui replied firmly as it was a rule of their village.

"I know, but if there are no fish in the lagoon--" Moana tried.

"Moana..." Chief Tui warned.

"And there's a whole ocean--" Moana continued.

"We have one rule." Chief Tui reminded her.

"An older rule, when there were fish." Moana replied.

Justin and Justine watched the Chief and his daughter speak with each other.

"A rule that keeps us safe..." Chief Tui replied.

"But Dad, I--" Moana frowned. 

"Instead of endangering our people so you can run right back to the water." Chief Tui continued.

A young boy and a girl who seemed to be his sister looked over to the interaction. Justin and Justine thought that the boy looked familiar somehow, but they couldn't place where right now.

"Every time I think you're past this," Chief Tui sighed to his daughter. "No one goes beyond the reef!"

Justin and Justine frowned before Chief Tui stormed off, away from his daughter.

"Well, it's not like you said it in front of your dad," Sina tried to soothe Moana. "Standing on a boat."

"I didn't say go beyond the reef because I want to be on the ocean." Moana explained.

"But you still do," Sina sighed. "He's hard on you because--"

"Because he doesn't get me." Moana frowned.

"Because he was you," Sina told her daughter gently. "Drawn to the ocean. Down by the shore. He took a canoe, Moana. He crossed the reef and found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains. His best friend begged to be on that boat. He couldn't save him. He's hoping he can save you. Sometimes, who we wish we were, what we wish what we can do is just not meant to be."

There was soon rumbling thunder heard.

"Let this be a lesson to you guys that life isn't always easy, even as the daughter of a chief." Moana said to the Reid twins.

"At least you have a dad to care about you and protect you." Justin slightly muttered.

"What was your father like?" Moana asked. "Was he like my father?"

"Well, based on what we remember, Dad was very smart, and funny, and handsome..." Justine smiled softly as she thought back to when her and Justin's lives were simple. "He used to tell us all sorts of amazing stories, and he'd carry me on his shoulders when we'd watch fireworks or a parade."

"I bet you miss him... Don't you?" Moana asked knowingly.

"Every day..." Justine sighed as a tear ran down her face while holding onto her necklace.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Is that necklace from him?" Moana asked softly, feeling bad for Justine while Justin did his best to comfort her.

"Yes, he gave this to me when I was a little girl," Justine sighed. "He said that it was a gift from the gods and goddesses... Both mine and Justin's."

"Wow, that's amazing," Moana replied. "So, you guys worship the gods and goddesses, huh?"

"We were raised to anyway..." Justin told Moana. "Our uncle used to tell us stories about the Ancient Hawaiians."

"Amazing," Moana replied. "So, tell me, what was your mother like?"

Justin and Justine hesitated about speaking of their mother.

"Well...?" Moana asked them.

"Well... You see... Our mother wasn't exactly Mother of the Year..." Justin told her. "She wasn't very nice."

"She wasn't nice?" Moana asked.

"The worst mother in the world..." Justin rolled his eyes. "She even tried to separate us when we were growing up."

"Oh, no!" Moana gasped. "Why would she do something like that?"

"Because she's a harlot." Justine grumbled about her mother.

"I'm so sorry that your mother is like that." Moana told them.

"It's okay, to be honest with you, she was never even our mother." Justin sighed sharply.

"She wasn't?" Moana asked. 

"She was just an awful woman who married our father..." Justine said softly. "Be thankful you have yours."

"Well, in our village, everyone is family, including you two." Moana told them.

Justin and Justine smiled as they felt touched by that.

The two other siblings were wandering.

"More family members?" Sina asked.

"Please, Miss, but our parents were killed, and we need shelter." The boy frowned as he helped support his sister.

"I don't know why, but that boy looks familiar..." Justine whispered to her twin brother about the orphan. 

"I know what ya mean..." Justin agreed. "It can't be Dad or Uncle Jose though, he doesn't look like either of them."

"Who do you think it could be though?" Justine asked.

"I don't know." Justin shrugged.

"You poor dears..." Sina frowned. "May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Tito Makani, and this is my sister, Titania." The boy said.

"Uncle Tito?!" Justin and Justine looked at each other in surprise.

"Seems like a lot of people need new homes these days..." Sina said. "Come along, children."

Moana looked over to the kids with a small smile as they reminded her of herself when she was younger and wanted to explore the ocean, but wasn't allowed to.

"Justin?" Justine called.

"Yeah?" Justin replied.

"Can we beat Te Ka?" Justine asked nervously. "I mean, what if we can't?"

"Justine, you need to stop worrying," Justin told his sister. "Drell wouldn't have sent us here if he didn't think we were ready."

"I know, but--" Justine frowned.

"But nothing," Justin told her. "I know we can do it; we have the power to do it, we could be on the same level as Te Ka."

Justine bit her lip. "I hope you're right."

The twins soon hugged each other as this was going to be a big adventure for the two of them.

"Whoa!" Moana's voice was heard before splashing.

"Moana?" Justine turned her head in concern.

"I can do this," Moana told herself. "There's more fish beyond the reef. There's more beyond the reef."

There was then snorting heard which was from the pig.

"Aw, such a cute pig, is he yours?" Justine asked Moana.

"Yeah, he's my best friend," Moana smiled back. "His name is Pua."

"Can I pet him?" Justine asked.

"Sure, he won't bite." Moana allowed.

Justine smiled to Pua and soon pet him. Pua smiled back up to Justine and snorted to her.

"Aww, you're so cute," Justine cooed. "Yes, you are, yes, you are~"

"He is pretty cute," Justin chuckled. "So, you named him Pua?"

"We thought that'd be a cute name for him," Moana replied. "We were going to have him for a harvest, but I didn't want him to get killed... He grew attached to me, so, he became my pet."

"Well, he's so adorable." Justine smiled.

"Thank you." Moana smiled back.

Pua snorted with a smile.

"Oh, he likes you." Moana smiled to Justine.

"My sister's loved animals since she was a baby," Justin told Moana. "She's quite an animal lover."

"I can see, and Pua loves her." Moana giggled.

"What ever just happened, blame it on the pig." An old woman advised Moana.

"Grandma..." Moana muttered. "Are you going to tell Dad?"

"I'm his mom," The old woman told her granddaughter. "I don't have to tell him anything."

"Grandma, this is Justin and Justine, they're orphans, so they're staying with us for a while," Moana introduced. "Jusitn and Justine, this is Tala, my grandmother."

"Well, it's good to meet you two, just as long as you aren't pains in the butts." Tala smirked, showing she was a cool old lady.

"Oh, don't worry, we're not," Justin promised. "We promise you that."

"Dad was right," Moana sighed. "About going out there. It's time to put my stone on the mountain."

"Okay, well, then, head on back," Tala supported. "Put that stone up there."

"Why aren't you trying to talk me out of it?" Moana asked her grandmother.

"You said that's what you wanted." Tala replied.

"It is." Moana confessed.

"That's awesome of you." Justine smiled.

"Oh, thank you, my dear." Tala smiled back to Justine.

"When I die, I'm going to come back this one of these," Tala smiled as she gestured to the manta rays. "Or I chose the wrong tattoo."

"Why are you acting weird?" Moana asked her grandmother.

"I'm the village crazy lady," Tala chuckled. "That's my job."

"If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me," Moana said. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Is there something you want to hear?" Tala asked. "You've been told all our people's stories... But one."

"Is that right?" Justine asked the old woman.

"Come with me, children." Tala decided to lead them somewhere.

Moana and the Reid twins looked at each other in confusion and follow after the old woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Moana held a lit torch as they seemed to be going inside of a different part of the island. "What is this place?" she then asked her grandmother.

"Do you really think our ancestors stayed within the reef?" Tala asked her as she led them to a leaf wall before pulling it back with her cane to a bunch of stones.

"What's in there?" Justine asked.

"The answer to the question you keep asking yourself," Tala replied. "Who are you meant to be? Go inside, bang the drum, and find out."

Moana took a long look at her grandmother before going inside of the cave with the torch and the Reid twins followed her.

"Bang the drums... What could that mean?" Justin wondered.

"I don't know." Justine shrugged.

"There's... A lot of ships here..." Moana smiled as she came to the end of the cave with the Reid twins.

"Wow!" Justine beamed.

Moana smiled as she set the torch down and got on the ship.

"It's beautiful down here..." Justin smiled at the sights, even looking out to the waterfall.

Moana smiled as she checked out the ship before seeing an even bigger one right next to it. She got off of the ship she was on an went to go see the bigger one instead, and looked down to see two sticks.

"I think this is what your grandmother meant by 'bang the drum'." Justine said to Moana.

Moana banged the drum one time with the stick, but nothing happened so she did it with the other stick, but nothing happened again, but when she did it with both sticks, fire from the torches lit up. Justin and Justine yelped in surprise and Moana held the sticks close. There was then soon heard chanting of Ancient Hawaiians that were the ancestors of Justin and Justine. The light from the torches showed images on the sail of the ship they stood in all together.

"What does all of this mean?" Justin asked.

"I think it means that Moana is destined to be a voyager." Justine told her brother.

Moana smiled as she felt inspired by the bigger ship. "Guys, I know what Gramma was saying..." she then smiled to both of them. "We were voyagers!"

The fire went out as Moana ran out of the cave in excitement, yelling 'we were voyagers'. Tala waited outside as she stared into the darkness as Moana ran out with Justin and Justine following her.

"Why'd we stop?" Moana asked her grandmother.

"Maui..." Tala sighed as she gripped her cane. "When he stole from the Mother Island, darkness fell. Te Kâ awoke. Monsters lurked and boats stopped coming back. To protect our people, the ancient chiefs forbid voyaging. And now we have forgotten who we are. And the darkness has continued to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island."

"That's what Dad told us when we were kids..." Justine memorized.

Justin nodded in agreement to that.

"Our island?" Moana asked.

"But, one day, someone will journey beyond our reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti," Tala told her granddaughter while handing her a trinket. "I was there that day. The ocean chose you."

Moana looked to her grandmother and to the ocean as it seemed to dance.

"I thought it was a dream..." Moana whispered as she looked out to the ocean.

"And you two must go with her," Tala told the Reid twins. "I sense that you have a great power in you that can help defeat Te Ka."

"Oh, uh, are you sure, ma'am?" Justine smiled nervously. "I mean, you just met us after all."

"I will never lie," Tala shook her head. "Our ancestors believed Maui lies there at the bottom of his hook. Follow it and you will find him."

"But... Why'd it choose me?" Moana wondered. "I don't even know how to make it past the reef."

"But you know who does." Justin told her.

Tala smiled to them before she sat down.

"The crops are turning black." A villager complained.

"What about the fish?" Another villager added.

"This is happening all over the island." A third villager added.

"Please.... Please... Settle down..." Chief Tui told the villagers. 

"What are you going to do?" A villager asked.

"Who will dig the fields?" Another villager added.

"We'll find a way," Chief Tui replied. "We--"

"Can stop the darkness," Moana cut off as she soon as she came into the hut with the Reid twins. "Save our island. This cave has boats. Huge canoes. We can take them to find Maui. Make him restore the heart. We were voyagers. We can voyage again."

Chief Tui simply glared at his daughter.

"Uh, did we do something wrong?" Justine asked nervously.

"I think we made him even more angry." Justin said, just as nervous.

Chief Tui, Moana, and the Reid twins walked out of the hut.

"You told me to help our people," Moana told her father. "This is how we can help our people."

Chief Tui just ignored her and soon grabbed a torch.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Justine asked.

"I should've burned those boats a long time ago." Chief Tui snarled.

"No, you can't!" Justine told him. "We have to find Maui. We have to restore the heart!"

"There is no heart!" Chief Tui glared as he took the stone from Moana's hands. "This... This is just a rock!"

"NO!" Moana, Justin, and Justine cried out as Chief Tui tossed it away like it was trash.

Moana rushed to find the piece and soon found it, holding it close, and then looked down to see her grandmother's cane.

"No..." Justin whispered as he picked up the cane and his eyes widened.

"Chief, it's your mother!" A villager told Chief Tui.

Chief Tui gasped as he could tell that this could not be a good sign. Moana, Chief Tui, and the Reid twins soon rushed over to the hut to hear what was going on with Tala. Sina sat beside her mother-in-law who was slowly breathing while under covers with candles around her.

"Mother..." Chief Tui whispered as he came to his mother's side as well did Moana.

Justine whimpered and look away with tears in her eyes.

"What can be done?" Chief Tui asked the villagers.

"I'm sorry... I can't..." Justine said before she soon ran out of the hut with tears in her eyes.

"Justine!" Justin cried out for his sister. "Excuse me for a minute." h then told the others before he ran out of the hut only to see his sister crying.

Justine cried while hugging her knees. "No, no, please..."

"Justine?" Justin gently called.

"Why do people have to die?" Justine frowned. "I've lost so many people in my life that I love! First Dad, then Lena, and not to mention Manu and Snookie who have both been turned into stone!"

"Oh, Justine, it's okay." Justin soothed.

"No, it isn't," Justine frowned. "Maybe I'm a jinx... People I get close to just end up dead."

"That's not true, it's just Tala's time to go," Justin comforted. "Now, tell me, am I dead?"

"No." Justine frowned.

"Is Jo dead?" Justin asked.

"No." Justine sighed.

"See?" Justin told her. "Just because of Lena, Dad, Manu, and Snookie, doesn't mean that everybody you care about dies like that. I know, it's sad, but, that's just how nature goes. You're born, you live, and then you die."

"I'm sorry," Justine sniffled and soon wiped her eyes before hugging her twin brother. "Death just scares me."

"It can be a scary thing..." Justin admitted. "You can't let it bother you though, even though it's a fact of life."

"I guess so," Justine sighed sadly. "I'm sorry for running off like that."

"It's all right, Justine..." Justin soothed before hugging her to soothe her.

Justine sniffled and hugged Justin back, tightly from her emotional feelings.

"Guys?" Moana's voice called.

Justin and Justine turned around and saw their distant relative.

"Grandma wants to see all three of us." Moana told them.

Justin and Justine looked to each other nervously before going back inside of the Hut.

"Gramma, we're back." Moana told her ailing grandmother.

"Ah... Good..." Tala said softly.

Justine grabbed her twin brother's hand and squeezed it a little.

"Go... All of you..." Tala weakly told Moana, Justin, and Justine.

"Gramma." Moana frowned.

"Go." Tala urged.

"Not now," Moana told her. "We can't."

"You must," Tala replied. "The ocean chose you. Follow the fish hook."

"Gramma." Moana frowned.

Justin and Justine frowned, though Justine was crying.

"And when you find Maui, you grab him by the ear," Tala continued. "You say, 'I am Moana of Motunui'. You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti."

"I-I can't leave you." Moana's voice broke emotionally.

"There is nowhere you could go that I won't be with you." Tala told her granddaughter.

"Oh, what if we can't do it?" Justine asked. "We won't know how to find him."

"Go!" Tala urged them.

"I... I can't leave you!" Moana said to her.

"There is nowhere you could go that I won't be with you," Tala soothed. "Go."

Moana bowed her head before facing Justin and Justine. "Come on, guys." She then told them softly. 

Justine looked back at Tala and then had a tear run down her face.

Moana soon rushed to get packed up for her adventure.

"I wish that there was something we could do for Tala." Justine sighed.

"We are doing something, we're going on this voyage with Moana." Justin told his sister.

As they were packing up, Sina came in with tears in her eyes as she pulled out Tala's flower meaning that she has passed away. Moana soon also had tears in her eyes, but she then soon hugged her mother.

Soon enough, Moana was all packed and she rushed off back to the cavern to take a boat out to begin her voyage to find Maui.

"Let's get going." Moana told the twins.

The Reid twins nodded and got on the boat with Moana and took off. The water seemed to glow as they came out into the water. Moana was excited about her adventure as she sailed off with Justin and Justine. 

Night quickly turned into day as the sun shone brightly while they sailed away.

"I am Moana of Motunui," Moana practiced for when she would meet Maui. "You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti."

They then heard a thumping noise.

"What was that?" Justine wondered.

Moana tried her introduction again, trying to ignore the thumping. Justin looked into the hole before gasping as something came out in a coconut shell. He then took off the shell to see a chicken.

"Heihei?!" Moana asked.

"How did he get here?" Justine wondered.

"He must've snuck aboard." Justin guessed.

The chicken clucked once the coconut shell was off his head and he soon looked out into the water before cawing loudly. Justine put the shell back on and then she took it off, the chicken bawked again.

"I think I like him better with the shell on." Justin groaned in annoyance.

"It's okay... You're all right..." Moana soothed the chicken. "See?"

Heihei soon had the shell off his head and this time, he didn't caw loudly.

"There we go," Moana smiled to the chicken. "Nice water. The ocean is a friend of mine."

HeiHei looked closely to the water and he fell into the water.

"HeiHei?" Moana panicked. 

The chicken was then upside down and floated away in the ocean.

"HEIHEI!" Moana yelped and swam into the water to save the chicken, and the boat sailed without her.

"Come on, Moana, you can make it back on!" Justine called out.

Moana grabbed the chicken and swam fast as she could. Luckily, they made it back on deck. They soon sailed off with Heihei as their animal companion.


	4. Chapter 4

"I guess we're taking the chicken with us." Justin muttered.

"Well, I guess, the more the merrier?" Justine shrugged nervously.

"Can't we choke him?" Justin smirked innocently.

"Justin!" Justine scolded her twin brother.

"What?" Justin shrugged. "What'd I say?"

"So, do you guys have anyone else besides just each other?" Moana asked. "I mean, like, boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"That's a random question..." Justine muttered.

"Oh, yes!" Justin grinned in excitement. "She's the smartest, prettiest, more wonderful girl in the whole world!" 

"Oh, just getting to know you guys a little bit better, so, uh, Justin, what's her name?" Moana replied.

"Jayna." Justin smiled dreamily.

"You just had to get him started." Justine smirked.

"She's the most amazing girl I have ever met..." Justin smiled. "She really knows how to make a guy feel special and wonderful." 

"She must be really special to you, huh?" Moana asked Justin.

"She's a really amazing girl..." Justin smiled.

"And how about you?" Moana asked Justine. "What's your boyfriend like, Justine?"

"Oh, uh, well..." Justine stammered slightly since she didn't exactly have a boyfriend. "I don't exactly have a boyfriend, persay..."

"Oh, so, that means, you're a...?" Moana was about to ask, but didn't say the word.

Justine nodded as she knew what Moana would say.

"I see..." Moana replied. "Um, I've never met... Uh... Someone like that before, don't be offended, I just don't know how to feel, but I'm happy that you've found somebody special."

Heihei kept wandering off, so Justin, Justine, and Moana had to keep him safe and not drown.

"Thanks, Moana." Justine replied softly.

"How about you, Moana?" Justin asked. "Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" 

"Actually, I don't have any boyfriends yet." Moana clarified.

"You're not predestined to marry someone, are you?" Justine asked since Moana was the daughter of the island chief.

"No," Moana shook her head. "My parents say that I'm free to marry whoever I choose." 

"Have you found anyone yet?" Justin asked.

"Not yet so far." Moana replied.

"We'll worry about that later," Justin smirked. "Next stop: Maui."

They continued to sail as it got very dark as Moana practiced her introduction.

"Phew!" Justine wiped her forehead before yawning. "The waves are rough tonight. I'm getting sleepy..." 

Moana looked tired as well, even mumbling sleepily. An ocean wave seemed to come up behind Moana and slap her in the back which then woke her up instantly.

"Oh, no..." Moana groaned once she saw she was going the wrong way and turned the boat around. 

"Could I get some sleep?" Justine asked, groggily.

"Sure, you deserve it." Moana allowed.

"Uh, but maybe not right now." Justin said nervously as the boat was tipping over. 

They soon continued to find a way to get to Maui no matter how long it would take.

"I miss Jayna," Justin sighed. "She must be worried about me."

"Of course she is," Justine soothed. "I just wish that Drell had given us a chance to say goodbye."

"You'll both be fine." Drell said as he was in the water.

"Drell?!" Justin and Justine asked.

"Can you help me up?" Drell begged. "Witches don't float!"

"Why should we help you?" Justin glared. "You didn't let us say goodbye to Jo and Jayna!"

"Come on, guys, please!" Drell pleaded as he grabbed onto a ledge to hold himself up so he wouldn't drown. "I don't wanna drown!"

"You let us leave Jo and Jayna, you didn't even let us say goodbye!" Justine cried almost like Belle in Beauty and the Beast. "They're probably worried sick about us, and we didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Drell told them. "It was an emergency!"

Justin looked firm, Justine tried to also look firm, but she was mostly hurt.

"I'm sorry, really!" Drell told them before his hand slipped and he began to drift away in the water. "This is the end for me! And I came so highly recommended!"

"Stupid guilty conscience!" Justin groaned as he gave up on ignoring the warlock. "Grab my hand."

"You're going to save me?" Drell replied. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"Just grab my hand." Justin rolled his eyes.

Drell soon took Justin's hand and he was able to climb aboard.

"Who's this now?" Moana asked the Reid twins.

"Uh..." Justin and Justine stammered slightly.

"I'm their father's old friend; I came from a different village," Drell made up for them. "I heard that their main village had burned down, and I just had to find them."

"Oh, you poor guys, how sweet." Moana cooed.

"So, what's going on here?" Drell asked as if he didn't know.

"We're going to find Maui." Moana told the warlock.

"Maui, huh?" Drell replied.

"You know about him?" Moana asked.

"Oh, I might know a thing or two," Drell replied modestly before sighing. "And I thought your guys's mother was cruel... His parents just tried to drown him when he was born."

"Oh, that's really horrible," Justine frowned. "Why would they do something like that?"

"They had no use for him." Drell replied.

"Oh, no, that's really terrible." Justine said.

"It is." Drell nodded.

They soon continued to travel until the next morning.

However, the storm and waves got too rough which woke them up and they had to keep safe otherwise they might save a grave fate.

"Don't worry, Justine; everything is going to be okay." Justin comfoted.

"I'm sorry," Justine sighed. "I just try not to be so scared."

"Oh, no," Moana panicked. "No... No... No... No. No. Ocean. I could use a little help. No... No. Please. Come on. Help me. Please."

"Drell, do something!" Justine and Justin yelped in unison.

"What do you want me to do?!" Drell replied as he also panicked. "I'm not Katara!"

A giant wave then came up and goes toward them, making them all scream.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Was this the end for our heroes? Well, of course not! They were all soon shipwrecked on an island and the sun was shining.

"Ugh..." Drell groaned as he had a starfish on his face. "Are we still alive?"

"I think so..." Justine said weakly before looking to him and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Drell glared.

"There's a starfish on your face." Justine giggled.

Drell looked over, then grabbed the starfish and peeled it off before tossing it aside. Heihei was soon seen with the coconut shell on his head.

"Kill that chicken!" Drell glared and grabbed a hold of Heihei.

"No, we're not killing the chicken." Justine told him.

"Why not?" Drell asked.

"Because I said so..." Justine said. "Besides, he's cute."

"Jo's handsome... A crazy chicken is cute... The Rowdyruff Boys are such angels...." Drell mocked her before narrowing his eyes. "Justine, you have issues."

Justine growled as her eyes turned red as molten lava.

"Uh... I'm sorry..." Drell weakly told her.

Justine hummed firmly, but soon settled herself down. Moana soon woke up after being buried in the sand and coughed and sputtered.

"Oh, Moana, there you are." Justin said in relief.

Moana gasps and looked to see that she still have the stone and she does which made her sigh in relief.

"You all right, Moana?" Justine asked.

Moana soon stormed over to the ocean in frustration. "What? I said help us. And wrecking my boat?! Not helping! Fish pee in you... All day."

Heihei continued to walk around with the coconut shell on his head. Moana looked unimpressed to that. 

"Hey, guys, look, there's some kind of marking on these rocks." Justine told the others.

Moana looked over and took a look at the rocks which had tally marks in certain shapes. "Maui...?" she then wondered.

Part of the ocean formed a wave and seemed to nod at Moana. There were footsteps heard in the distance.

"Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Moana of Motunui," Moana soon practice behind the shipwrecked boat with her paddle and Heihei held close. "You will board my boat."

A figure lifted the boat with one hand. "A boat The gods have given me a boat!" The man laughed before he looked over to see the others which made him scream since he didn't know that they were there. 

"Is that him?" Justin asked Drell.

Drell nodded as Heihei got his head stuck in the sand. Justine went over and helped the chicken out. The man looked down at both her and the chicken.

"Maui, shape-shifter, demigod of the wind and sea," Moana began as she held her paddle behind the man with a glare. "I am Moana--"

"Hero of Man." The man replied.

"Wh-What?" The others asked him.

"It's actually Maui, shape-shifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of man," The man corrected. "I interrupted, from the top, hero of man. Go."

"Wait, what?" Justin asked.

"Hero of man?" Justine added.

"Um... I am Mo--" Moana tried again.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," The man said before continuing an introduction for himself. "And women. Man and women. Both. All. Not a guy-girl thing. Ah, you know, Maui is a hero to all. You're doing great."

"No, actually, we're here to--" Justin tried.

"Oh, of course, of course,"Maui smiled as he set the boat down before taking Moana's paddle and used Heihei's beak to sign his name. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. Maui always has time for his fans. When you use a bird to write with, it's called 'tweeting'."

Justin and Justine just looked at each other in confusion.

"I know, not every day you get a chance to meet your hero." Maui chuckled smugly after handing the paddle back to Moana.

"You are not my hero," Moana glared as she hit him with her paddle. "And I'm not here so you can sign my oar. I'm here because you stole the heart of Te Fiti and you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and put it back."

"Yeah, give it back to her." Justine added.

"Or else." Justin demanded.

"Uh, yeah, it almost sounds like you don't like me, which is impossible because I got stuck here for a thousand years trying to get the heart for you mortals, so you have the power to create life itself." Maui glared slightly.

"Well, he doesn't know who you are." Drell shrugged.

"Yeah," Maui told Moana, Justin, and Justine. "So what I believe you were trying to say is thank you."

"Thank you?" Moana replied.

"You're welcome." Maui smirked innocently. 

"What?" Moana asked. "No, no, no, we didn't, we weren't, why would we ever say 'thank you'?"

"Okay, okay, I see what's going on here." Maui chuckled.

"You do?" Justine asked.

Maui soon began to randomly sing much to the annoyance of Moana and the Reid twins, and even showed him a story with his tattoos.

Suddenly, they were all in a cave.

"And thank you!" Maui laughed before putting a boulder through the exit to trap them all inside.

"Hey, let us out!" Moana glared as she tried to push the boulder back. "You lying, slimy, son of a--" 

"Here, let me get that," Justin decided. "I'm going to teach him not to lie to us."

Justine and Moana stepped aside. Justin bowed his head and soon pushed the boulder with all of his strength. 

"Wow, what incredible strength you have there," Moana smiled. "You must have super-strength or something."

"It's a living." Justin chuckled. 

They soon saw Maui walking off, looking smug and full of himself.

"Hey, buddy!" Justin called out.

"How did you escape?" Maui glared at them.

"Let's just say, you didn't expect me to use a little muscle." Justin chuckled.

"Now, about Te Fiti..." Justine added.

"No... I'm not going to Te Fiti with some kids," Maui told them. "I'm going to get my hook."

"I think you will take us." Justin glared.

"Did I just get told what to do by a mere mortal?" Maui scoffed.

"Stop saying that!" Justine glared.

"What, mortal?" Maui replied. "That's what you are, isn't it?" 

"Um, Drell?" Justine asked for help.

"Go ahead; it's going to be okay." Drell allowed.

"Well, we're not exactly mortals." Justine told Maui.

"Uh, and what are you then?" Maui rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Moana looked curious as well.

"Show him, you two!" Drell told the Reid twins.

Justin and Justine looked to each other. Drell pushed them to show Maui what they meant.

"Ready?" Justin asked.

"Ready." Justine nodded.

"Volcano Twins powers activate!" Justin and Justine signaled.

A glow came over the two.

Maui just stood there with a shrug. "Wow, you can change your clothes, that's awesome, I guess." He then yelped and got down as lava went passed him and melted a tree.

"Hot enough for ya?" Drell smirked on the sidelines.

"We're lavabenders." The Volcano Twins told him in unison. 

"Lavabenders?" Moana asked.

"That's right, these two are descended from Pele: The Volcano Goddess." Drell replied.

"Descendants?" Maui asked. "But that would mean that they're from the future." 

"That's right; they are, and they are stronger than you think." Drell nodded.

"Also, I am Moana of Motunui," Moana said as she soon came to Maui firmly. "This is my canoe. And you will journey to--"

"Alright, get over it, we're gonna move." Maui cut her off. 

"So, you finally decided to let us come with you without any problems." Drell told the demigod.

"Don't get used to it." Maui told him.

"Is it because of this?" Drell smirked as he showed the stone from Moana.

"Augh, get that away from me!" Maui yelped as he scooted away from the stone. 

"What's the matter?" Drell mocked. "Afraid of a little rock?"

"No. No, Ha.. Ha.. Ha. I'm not afraid," Maui backed up with a slight defensive glare. "Stay out of it or you're sleeping in my armpit. You stop it. That is not a heart. It is a curse. the second I took it, I got blasted out of the sky. And I lost my hook. Get it away from me."

"Get it away?" Moana asked.

"Hey, I'm a demigod, okay?" Maui glared. "Stop that, I will smite you. You wanna get smote? Listen, that thing doesn't give you power to create life. It's a homing beacon of death. If you don't put it away bad things will come for it."

"What kind of bad things?" Justine asked.

'Never mind, just put that away before you get us killed." Maui warned.

"No, I'm gonna get us to Te Fiti," Moana replied firmly. "So you can put it back. Thank you. You're welcome!"

"Kakamora..." Maui muttered slightly. 

"And, as for you two, why did you lie to me?" Moana glared at the Reid twins since Drell exposed their true identities and backstories.

Justin and Justine looked nervous now.

"I'm not helping you, you did it, not me." Drell told them. 

"We're sorry, Moana, we had to," Justin frowned. "We didn't want you to be upset."

"Well, you should know that lying is wrong and it can hurt people." Moana told them.

"We're sorry, Moana, we didn't want to tell you in the first place because we didn't think that you would believe us." Justine told Moana.

"Well, I suppose you being from the future would sound crazier than my Grandma's stories." Moana admitted.

"There's something you should also know," Drell said. "You're their distant cousin."

"WHAT?!" Justin, Justine, and Moana suddenly yelped in shock.

"That was going to be a surprise in the end, but I suppose you deserve a right to know now." Drell replied innocently.

"You mean that I'm related to the twins?!" Moana asked.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"We're related to Moana?!" Justin and Justine yelped.

"It's a long story..." Drell replied. "Besides, Justin and Justine aren't even your real names, your mother wanted you to be named those since they sounded more 'attractive' than Ailani Jr and Akamani."

"Ailani Jr?" Justine asked. "I thought our father's name was Adam?"

"Your mother didn't seem to like Hawaii as much as she claimed when she was married to your father." Drell told them.

"So, our names aren't even Justin and Justine...?" Justine asked.

"Why didn't you say anything about this to us before?" Justin added.

"I thought you would feel like your lives were ruined, plus, I had no reason to say anything before..." Drell replied. "Yes, your mother enjoyed the Hawaiian Islands, but she didn't seem to enjoy certain traditions that she didn't understand."

"Their mother is still alive?" Moana asked.

"Yes, but she makes their lives miserable." Drell informed.

"Sounds like my parents." Maui muttered.

"We're not who we thought we were..." Justin bowed his head and now had shadows over his eyes.

"I didn't think this would go well..." Drell smiled nervously. "Maybe I should leave you kids alone now."

"Oh, Justin..." Justine sighed and soon hugged her twin brother.

Justin hugged Justine back as they both soon had a touching moment. Moana sniffed, wiping her eyes from the touching moment. Drell allowed them to have it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh, so, Maui, what are Kaka... Uh... Whatever you just said?" Moana asked.

"Murdering little pirates," Maui replied. "Wonder, what they're here for?"

There were rather cute figures shown who looked harmless and innocent.

"Those things?" Drell asked with a shrug. "They seem pretty harmless to me."

"They're kind of cute." Moana added.

The figures soon put on war paint to look aggressive and wore helmets and had weapons.

"Okay, not cute anymore!" Justine's eyes widened.

There then came a giant ship with more of the Kakamora who looked ready for war. The leader points at the stone that Moana has in her hand.

"Ocean, do something to help us!" Moana panicked.

"The ocean doesn't help you, you help yourself," Maui told her as he soon grabbed the ropes. "Tighten the halyard. Bind the stays!"

Moana didn't do anything because she didn't seem to know what he was talking about.

"You can't sail?!" Maui asked her.

"I... I am self-taught?" Moana smiled nervously.

Maui didn't say anything, but glared at her and started sailing as fast as they could.

"They're still right behind us!" Justine yelped.

"Can't you shape-shift?!" Moana asked Maui.

"You see my hook?" Maui replied. "No magic hook, no magic powers!"

Harpoons soon launched in the air and attacked the canoe. Heihei was pecking at the deck just as a harpoon narrowly missed him. The Kakamora then grabbed onto the ropes to pull the canoe back.

"There's only one thing to do." Justin said.

"Right." Justine agreed.

"Volcano Twins powers activate!" Justin and Justine chanted in unison.

Drell put on sunglasses as the glow came out.

"Kala and Arceus to the rescue!" The twins soon proclaimed.

"You guys aren't gonna say 'Prepare for trouble, and make it double', are ya?" Drell deadpanned, lowering his sunglasses to them.

Kala and Arceus just gave him a look of deadpan.

"Kidding." Drell smiled innocently.

"THEIR BOAT IS TURNING INTO MORE BOATS!" Moana panicked.

"Relax, the Volcano Twins can handle this." Drell reassured her.

Kala and Arceus both paused as they were trying to think on how to solve this.

"Well, Sis, any ideas?" Arceus asked his twin.

"Hmm..." Kala paused as she hummed in thought.

"Well, no pressure, but I'd hurry if I were you!" Maui replied.

"What if we teleported to the other ship and stop those things?" Kala asked Arceus.

"Not a bad idea; let's do it." Arceus agreed.

Kala nodded and they soon did just that.

"Where did they go?" Maui asked.

"Over there." Drell pointed to the Kakamora's ship.

"What are they doing?" Maui asked.

"You'll see." Drell stated.

Kala and Arceus soon teleported on the other ship.

"They can teleport?!" Maui asked out of shock.

"Yeah, along with other abilities such as super-strength, super-speed, lavabending, shape-shifting, and they can even get powers from the gods and goddesses if they want to." Drell listed.

"Hm." Maui hummed firmly.

"Jealous?" Drell teased.

"No, of course not." Maui huffed.

"I think you are~" Drell smirked.

"You wanna make something of it?" Maui glared at him.

"Temper, temper, I wouldn't dream of fighting you." Drell smirked.

"If I had my hook, you would be sorry." Maui warned.

"But ya don't." Drell taunted.

Maui glared as he looked like he wanted to strangle the warlock.

The Kakamora soon came to attack Arecus and Kala for invading their ship, but they fought back with their hand-to-hand combat.

"I'm so glad that our training has finally paid off!" Kala smiled.

"Well, we had to know in time," Arceus smiled. "Gaia did tell us our training would intensify someday."

"I wonder if we can beat Te Ka?" Kala wondered.

"I think we can." Arceus replied.

"Do you really think so?" Kala bit her lip nervously.

"Quit worrying." Arceus soothed.

"Sorry, I'm just hoping that we're strong enough to beat Te Ka." Kala replied.

"We can if we work together." Arceus smiled to her.

Kala smiled back and continued to fight the Kakamora. Arceus helped his sister while Moana and Maui tried to get the harpoons out.

"Are they okay?" Arceus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you?" Kala replied.

Drell grunted as not even he could get the harpoons out and he pouted as he saw his muscles seemed to be getting weak.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Maui mocked the warlock. "Not strong enough to get the harpoons?"

"Oh, shut up before I make you shut up," Drell glared. "You may need a fish hook, but I have magic with 600 years of experience!"

"What are you, some kind of wizard?" Maui asked.

"Warlock." Drell corrected.

"Wizard, warlock, whatever." Maui shrugged.

Drell narrowed his eyes as he wanted to hurt the demigod. The Nakamora soon slid on the harpoon ropes and Drell soon found his strength to pull some out and send the creatures into the water. Moana struggled on one and the others were about to help her, but she managed to pull it out.

"Yep, I just did that." Moana smirked only for one creature to fall on her head.

"It's an ambush!" Drell told the others.

"Where are those twins?!" Maui growled. "Aren't they supposed to do something about this?!"

"Oh, give them time!" Drell glared. "They're still learning!"

"Well, they better hurry up!" Maui glared back.

The stone fell towards Heihei and he soon picked it up in his beak and swallowed it.

"HeiHei, no!" Moana panicked.

One of the strange creatures grabbed the chicken so that he could get the stone. Moana tried to reach for the chicken, but he was on the other side with a Nakamora already.

"Get off of me, you son of a cocoa tree!" Drell glared.

"These guys are worse than shoobies!" Kala said as she and Arceus soon came to help Moana, Drell, and Maui.

"I think I would rather fight shoobies than these guys." Arceus said to his sister.

"Guys, they took the heart!" Moana gasped.

A Nakamora rode on a rope while strangling Heihei since he was grabbed by his throat.

"That's a chicken." Maui deadpanned.

"Looks like he's choking the chicken." Drell chuckled immaturely.

"Heh, good one." Maui chuckled back to that.

"The heart is in the-" Moana was about to explain, but she just grunted out of frustration. "We have to get him back!"

"And how do we do that then?" Drell asked her.

"MAUI!" Moana yelled at the demigod for help.

"You all better hang on tight." Maui warned.

"Why?" Kala asked.

Maui soon jumped to the edge of the canoe, making it tip slightly in the water, and everyone held on while he spun around and sent them sailing toward the ship with Heihei as hostage.

"There, right there!" Moana pointed out.

Maui then turned the boat around.

"What are you doing?!" Kala yelped.

"Escaping." Maui simply stated.

"The heart!" Drell reminded the demigod.

"Forget it, you're never get it back," Maui retorted. "Besides, we got a better one."

Moana took the oar from him.

"Hey!" Maui glared. "What am I gonna steer with?!"

Moana soon came on board of the other ship.

"Moana, they'll kill you!" Arceus warned.

The Nakamora all turned to Moana as she came on board.

"Coconuts." Moana smirked and soon whacked them all with the oar.

"I better go help her out." Kala decided as she then flew over to the boat.

"They'll kill you both!" Maui told her.

Kala used her scepter as a weapon while Moana used the oar.

"Ready?" Moana asked.

"Ready." Kala nodded firmly.

The two girls then used their weapons to attack the creatures. Some Nakamora soon brought out tubes to blow poison darts at the girls. Kala grabbed them and crushed it into dust.

"Wow, that was cool." Moana told Kala.

"Mahalo." Kala smiled.

Moana then used the rope and swung over to rescue HeiHei. The creature shot the poison dart, but hit their leader instead, the girls looked around and saw the creatures going after them.

"Hang on." Kala said as she picked up Moana bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Moana asked her.

"Just trust me." Kala told her.

The creatures came closer and it almost looked too late for them. Kala then flew over to the boat as Moana was hanging on tight. Moana felt nervous, but they landed safely on the other boat.

"Wait, where's Heihei, we have to help up?!" Moana yelped to Kala.

HeiHei was there, and he soon coughed up the stone.

"Got it." Moana smiled.

"Uh, bad news!" Drell warned.

They saw more boats surrounding them. Maui took sail and sailed away fast as they could, but manged to do so as the Nakamora's boat crashed into each other.

"Whoo-hoo, we did it!" Moana cheered.

"Congratulations on not being dead, kids," Maui chuckled as he plucked the darts away. "You surprise me... But I'm not taking that thing back."

Moana merely gave him a look.

"Well, there's a lot we can do, like help each other when there's danger, or if there's an enemy, or if there's..." Kala said before she looked to Drell. "There's a dart in your butt!"

"Huh?" Drell looked down like when Shrek got an arrow stuck. "Oh, would you look at that?" He then pulled out the dart like it was nothing and smiled in relaxation. "Much better."

Kala and Arceus looked to each other before shrugging and soon became Justine and Justin again.

"You wanna get to Te Fiti, you gotta go through a whole ocean of bad," Maui warned the others before showing one of his tattoos. "Not to mention Te Kā."

Moana just looked so confused.

"Lava monster...?" Maui reminded. "Have you guys ever defeated a lava monster before?"

Justin and Justine could only stammer, though they did help out the Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort one week when the volcano was about to erupt.

'No," Moana told the demigod. "Have you?"

Maui grunted and turned away while Moana smirked. "I'm not going to a suicide mission with a mortal, a warlock, and a couple of superhero twins from the future," he then told them all. "You can't restore the heart without me, me says no, going to get my fishing hook, that's it."

Heihei clucked in the background.

Moana looked to one of his tattoos and smirked. "You'd be a hero..." she then told the demigod as he brought out a banana. "That's what you're all about, right?"

"Little girl, I am a hero." Maui told her.

"You were, but now you're just the guy who stole the heart of Te Fiti, who cursed the world, you're nobody's hero." Justine firmly told the demigod.

"What a shame." Justin added.

Maui scoffed to that. "No one?"

Moana folded her arms and shook her head with a smirk. Heihei blinked to Maui and tilted his head. Even an ocean wave shook its head at Maui.

"But... If you put the stone back, save the world, you'd be everyone's hero." Justin told Maui.

The tattoo even agreed and cheered for the demigod.

"Maui... Maui..." Justine whispered a cheer.

"You're so amazing." Moana also whispered.

"We'd never make it without my hook," Maui sighed even though that sounded good. "Not past Te Kā."

"Then we get your hook," Justin told the demigod. "We get your hook, take out Te Kā, restore the heart. Unless... You don't wanna be Maui: demigod of the wind and sea."

"Here to all." Justine added.

"First, we get the hook." Maui decided.

"And then save the world," Justine added for him. "Deal?"

Maui shook the shy beauty's hand and then threw her into the water.

"HEY!" Justin glared.

The water soon grabbed Justine and put her back on board.

"Worth a shot," Maui shrugged before he picked up an oar. "Okay, we go East to the lair of Tamatoa. If anyone has my hook, it's that beady-eyed bottom feeder."

Moana was so impressed by the way Maui sailed. "Teach me how to sail." she then asked the demigod.

Maui just scoffed at her in response.

"My job is to deliver Maui to the great ocean," Moana told her. "I should sail."

"Who do you think he is, Sinbad and Popeye?" Drell smirked in the corner.

"Who?" Maui asked.

"Never mind, you don't know them." Drell mumbled.

"It's not called sailing anyway, it's called wayfinding..." Maui told them. "It's not just sails and knots, it's seeing where you're going in your mind. Knowing where you are, by knowing where you've been. Get it, Princess?"

"First of all, I'm not a princess," Moana replied. "I'm the daughter of a chief."

"I thought that was the same thing." Drell said, not really helping.

"Drell, you're not helping." Justin said to the warlock.

"Just putting my two cents in." Drell shrugged.

"He has a point," Maui said. "She's wearing a dress and has an animal sidekick. That would make her a princess."

"That is Disney Princess 101!" Drell added chipperly.

A wave soon came and took a dart to punish Maui for mocking Moana. Drell just laughed at Maui and the ocean took a dart as well to Drell.

"Now it's time to play a game on how long until the pain reaches the fat?" Justine giggled.

"Did you call me fat?!" Drell glared.

"Yeah, I did." Justine said innocently.

Drell just glared at her. Justine didn't do anything, she just glared back at him, not afraid.

"I'm not fat." Drell told him.

"Lemme guess, you're big-boned?" Justine asked.

"That's right!" Drell replied.

"Okay then, Eric Cartman." Justine giggled.

"Why, I oughta, if you weren't so precious to Jo or Pele, I'd probably-" Drell glared before yelling out in pain. "OWW!"

"37 seconds, not bad." Justin timed.

"Oh, wow, that's the best time yet." Drell said as he then high-fived Justine.

"Really?" Maui groaned. "Blow dart in my butt cheek?"

The wave then handed the oar to Moana. Moana smirked as she took the oar and then high-fived the ocean wave.

"You're a bad person." Maui grumbled to Moana.

"If you wanna be useful, I'd teach Moana how to wayfind." Justin told the demigod.

"Lesson 1: Hit it." Moana added.

Maui soon groaned to that. "Pull the sheet..."

Moana was about to pull the sheet.

"Not the sheet." Maui replied.

"You just said pull the sheet." Justin reminded him.

"That's not the sheet." Maui pointed out.

Moana then turned around to find it and Maui kept telling her 'no' as she was doing wrong.

"This may take a while." Drell sighed.

Justin and Justine nodded in agreement.

It was soon dark outside.

"You're measuring the stars, not giving the sky a high-five," Maui told Moana. "If the current is warm, then you're going the right way." he then added.

"It's cold..." Moana shivered as she put her hand in the water, but it seemed to quickly change. "Wait, it's getting warmer!"

"Uh, Moana, I don't think that's the water..." Justin said nervously.

Maui had an innocent smile which only meant one thing.

"Augh, that is disgusting!" Moana grimaced. "What is wrong with you?!"

Maui just chuckled to that.


End file.
